


A Collection of 200 Words or Less Destiel One Shots

by ksbriggs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, M/M, Sam Ships It, i might add some sabriel later on, mostly AU, some canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksbriggs/pseuds/ksbriggs
Summary: Basically is what the title says it it.Send me more prompts if you're interested.This is my first go at destiel fanfiction so sorry if it's rubbish.Reviews are encouraged.Also on fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically if you're new then all you need to know is each chapter is 200 words or less and is based around a prompt I probably found on tumblr. Enjoy and review!

**“Everyone’s been trying to set us up but we’ve been secretly dating for years.”**

“But guuuyyyss,” Charlie sighed in frustration and buried her head in her hands for only the fourth time that evening, “I don’t understand why you keep refusing, you two would seriously be the cutest couple of all time.”

Dean could hear her mumbling into her hands and had to fight the urge to laugh. He wondered how long it would take them to figure it out.

“Um, well anyway, I better be going.” Cas stood up and started making his way awkwardly to the door.

“Yeah, uh, I’ll see you out.”

Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Cas spoke in a hushed voice. “You would have thought they’d have noticed by now,” he murmured, gazing up intently at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, well, maybe it’s a good thing they don’t know. Gives us more opportunities to do things like this.” Dean absentmindedly glanced down at Cas’s lips, before tenderly capturing them with his own.

“Mmm. I think you may be correct.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully everyone enjoyed chapter one, but either way here's chapter 2.

**“Waiting in a holding cell together for our friends to bail us out and you’re unexpectedly cool.”**  
  
“So, uh, what you in for?” Cas’s head shot up, clearly surprised that the stereotypical bad boy standing opposite him would even begin to initiate a conversation with him.

  
“I...I stole a jar of honey.” 

  
“You what now?”

  
“I stole a jar of honey from grocery store.”

  
“You stole a jar of honey. Of course you did.” The guy began to laugh under his breath and Cas cursed himself for being stupid to reply. Why couldn’t he have just lied. Anything sounds better than stealing honey.

  
“What do you mean by that?”

  
He stopped laughing. Cas cursed himself again.

  
“I mean, come on dude, what d’you expect me to say?” Cas shrugged, urging him to go on.

“You come in here looking scared as hell, wearing whatever the hell that is,” he gestured vaguely to Cas’s honey bee sweater, “and you expect me to act surprised when you tell me you stole some honey?”   
Cas stared at his shoes.

  
“Look man, I didn’t mean to offend you. Name’s Dean by the way. Dean Winchester.”

  
“Castiel Novak, it’s…a pleasure to meet you Dean.”

  
“Believe me,” Dean whispered to himself, stealing a quick glance at Cas’s lips, “pleasure’s all mine” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I forgot to say but I'll probably update multiple times a week depending on how much time I have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who reviewed and left kudos on the last few chapters :)
> 
> Here's chapter 3.

**“I’m pretending to be your bff because you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you.”**

 

“So cutie...” Cas looked up reluctantly.

“Castiel. My name, is Castiel.”  
“So Cassie. It’s okay if all call you Cassie right?”

Just as Cas was about completely freak out, a man in dusty leather jacket draped his arm around Cas’s back and began to speak.

“Hey buddy!” The man shot Cas a look as though to say ‘just go along with it.’

“I haven’t seen you in months! What’ve you been up to?”

The girl stared between the two men and took less than a few seconds to decide that they were no longer worth her time.  
Once she was out of view Cas sighed in relief.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. You looked super uncomfortable with that chick practically sitting on you. After a while I decided to come help.”  
“Well I appreciate your help…”

“Dean.”

“...Dean. But I’d better be heading home.” Cas could’ve sworn he saw the slightest hint of disappointment in Dean’s eyes, but dismissed it a trick of the light.

“Wait!”

Cas stopped.

“Maybe you could stay awhile? Let me buy you a drink.”  
Cas knew there was no use denying those beautiful green eyes aimed so obviously at him.  
“Okay. I guess I could stay.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

**“I sent that I like you text to the wrong person and you said I like you too.”**

  
**(A/N So this one went a little over 200 words, but hey who’s counting?)**

  
Today was the day. Dean was finally going to tell Lisa he liked her. Only, he wasn’t going to tell her in person, no, that would be stupid. Instead, he was going to text her. That way he could be sure to avoid any embarrassment.

‘Hey. I think I like you.’

He hit send.

10 minutes went by.

Then 15.

Then before he knew it, Dean had waited 30 minutes.

And still had no reply.

“What the hell.” He muttered before typing another message.   
This one read:

‘Look. I get this may be a shock but there’s no need to ignore me.’

The reply was instant.

‘What are you talking about Winchester?’

Shit. Now he was panicking.

‘You know what, never mind.’

‘Um okay.’

Well son of a bitch. If he hadn’t sent it to Lisa, than who the hell had he sent it to?

Manically scrolling through his phone, Dean held his breath.  
As soon as he saw who he had in fact sent the message to, Dean vocally cursed himself.

“God fucking dammit!”

After a few minutes, his phone buzzed.

‘I like you too Dean. Very much so.’

This was all too much for Dean. How had he managed to screw up this badly?

Letting out a sigh, he threw his phone across the room.

Because the person Dean had texted was Cas.

And that meant Dean’s best friend had a crush on him.


End file.
